User talk:ToaTusk
Welcometo the CBW Toa Tusk! If you have any questions or just wanna talk feel free to let me know. Talk 15:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I am neither an adminastartor nor a pretender. I just like to greet and help people :D. Here is the coding from one of my pages with the coding for the image in bold. If you would like I can set it up for you. Viretha is a female Matoran of Earth. Also please remember to sign your post using 4 ~~~~ or the signiature button. Talk 15:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Talk 16:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to this Wiki, Mr. Tusk. After looking through the version history of my talk page I was able to figure out who wrote that message to me; please make sure you leave these ~~~~ after every message on talk pages so people know who wrote to them. It's nice to hear one of the first things you saw in this wiki was my comic. Two parts of the trilogy are completed already; The first comic series being Uprising and Patriots as the second. If you want to follow the entire story I would suggest you read it in the right order :) -- 20:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I use the comic program Comic Life 2, but it's not for free. You can test all the features however with the 30days-demo. In my view it's worth the price, but you have to decide on your own. Most of the free editors can't edit a certain image size and you have to reduce quality in order to make a comic. This program doesn't have these disadvantages. -- 04:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You can change your signature by moving your mouse over your username in the top right corner, and clicking on the My Preferences button that appears. You can change a bunch of other things there as well. That tag usually means your page doesn't have proper layout. Make sure all of your pages are set up according to these pages. Be sure you use correct grammar and spelling as well. Once you think you've done all of those you need to ask an admin for permission to remove the tag. I usually ask ThatDevilGuy. I hope I was able to help! Talk 13:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) It's the same place; just choose your operating system and then click "free Trial". It should start downloading. -- 13:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and I am happy to help. Talk 13:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're not bothering me at all! I was a noob a month or 2 ago myself. Here'es the coding for my signature: Talk. The picture in my signature was done in my laptops paint program using word art. I can make one for you if you'd like as I have done it for someone else as well. Talk 13:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response I do not know how to make a custom signature, sorry. About the template on the Tusk page: check your grammar, orthography and punctuation, that is what it means ;) --Aljarreau 14:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I linked you the website already. It helps reading the messages I've send you. -- 15:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I would never get mad at somebody I was able to inspire :) When you upload your comic, make sure you post it on a page. I'm not gping to dig through the "images" section, that's just too much work :P Will it take place outside or inside? -- 17:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Where is it uploaded? -- 18:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Broken! Hey! When you upload your comic, never replace the picture with the same name! You just destroyed the beginning of my comic with that and I have to reupload it. Great work. -- 04:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC)